Like the Past
by The girl you never knew
Summary: (Formerly known as Help from a Ghost. This was previously deleted for editing.) It's after the war and all students are back to repeat their year. And a certain Malfoy and Granger are in for a suprise as heads this year, and maybe just maybe they'll learn from the past and fall in love witht he help of a suprising ghost in the tower they live in.
1. Head Girl and Boy

A/n: Hey there so around last year I wrote a fic called Help from a Ghost, and I hated it. It was rushed and sloppy. So I deleted it and promised to re-write it when I could. Now I'm only writing it now since it's been nagging me for a while, and if you haven't noticed it was also renamed. So don't expect any updates soon, I have three other fics I haven't updated in months due to school and other various things and besides that I have finals the week after break is over. So yeah…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own…

* * *

Intro:

Little 5 years old Draco Malfoy was up in a vast room of his home, hiding from Pansy. The girl had wanted to have a tea party and young Master Draco would do anything to get away from her so he hid. With the help of the elf named Dobby he was able to get up into a room that no one used.

The room was dusty to say the least. Various trunks and old paintings were everywhere, with tarps covering old furniture and a dusty grey comforter on a grand four poster bed. Now, young Draco was curious by nature which made him smarter than the average 5 year old wizard, and made his parents quite proud and annoyed too sometimes. If not for his cunningness and ways of getting what he wanted he would have been a Ravenclaw for sure.

So when he entered this room, one he had never seen or been in (and he's been in all the rooms in the manor) you can believe he was quite curious. After much looking around he figured it was a bedroom of a past relative. He saw an old dusty cherry wood trunk that engraved in dulled tarnished silver was the name _Evanya Malfoy. _He opened the old locks on the trunk and with a great groan from the trunk he opened it.

Inside were old robes and dresses along with an old picture. He picked the picture up and looked at the black and white figures.

One was a tall petite blond, who was obviously a Malfoy by the looks of it, and next to her was a tall curly black haired man who was smiling at her. They both seemed around 17 and they looked at one another with such love. The photo was so old that the picture barley moved. They would wave at Draco for a bit and then look back at each other and smile.

Draco wondered if that was what love looked like. His parents never looked like that, he thought to himself, and then he wondered who that girl was. Their clothes hinted to late 1800s and very early 1900s but Draco hadn't heard a word of any Evanya in his family, and he had studied his family tree up to the early 1600s, well all except the ones that were disowned by the family.

He looked around the room more and wondered why was all this stuff still here? Surely if she was disowned her belongings would have been thrown out or burned or something of that sort. He picked up the photo of the two people again. He then noticed a small piece of aged parchment. He turned the parchment over to see writing on the back. With a bit of difficulty he read:

_My Dearest Evanya,_

_It is with great joy that I tell you that our plan is nearing our last stage. Everything is set, my love. We leave in a month's time._

_With much love,_

_Charlie_

"So that's his name." Draco said to himself looking at the picture together.

"Master Draco!" He heard the elf say as Dobby entered the room with a pop.

"What is it Dobby?" Draco asked shoving the picture and note into his pocket.

"You mother and Father request your presence for lunch." Dobby said holding his arm out to pop him into the lunch room.

Draco mumbled and held on.

And although his mind burned with curiosity to know, he knew that it wasn't wise to ask of possibly disowned family members so he kept his mouth shut. And he almost forgot of them, but every once in a while he would come across the hidden picture and look at it and wonder if his parents had ever been like Evanya and Charlie.

* * *

Present:

Draco Malfoy stood staring at the gleaming crimson train that would take him to Hogwarts for the repeat of his 7 year, as all the other students were back as well. All that survived the war at least. He looked around and spotted Theodore Nott, a close friend of his along with Blaise.

"So Draco, did you get head boy?" Theo asked.

"Theo do you even have to ask?" Draco said pulling out the gleaming head boy badge.

"Who do you reckon got head girl?" Blaise asked.

"Well you'd have to be daft not to see it." Theo said.

"It's quite obvious, Granger." Draco said.

And speak of the devil there she was just getting through the portal. She was the picture of Gryffindor perfection.

"No bloody wonder she's called The Gryffindor Princess." Blaise said letting out a whistle, to which the other two rolled their eyes at.

"Blaise, you forget we're Slytherins, and Gryffindor girls don't go for snakes like us." Theo said, being the voice of reason as always.

"Whatever mate." Blaise said and the three of them got on board.

Draco left quickly saying he had to go to the heads compartment. Once entering he found Granger sitting down reading a book.

"Malfoy." She said curtly.

"Granger, reading that book again? Thought you would have memorized it by now." Draco said smirking.

"I can read it however many times I want." She said glaring at him.

"Oh your glares wound me Granger, you need to live a little. Bet you're going to be living in the library for the whole year." Draco said his trademark smirk on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to learn." Granger said, her voice hinting that she was seething inside.

"Oh but there, when the person in question has a ten foot pole shoved up her arse." Draco said casually.

"Why you little-."Hermione started but was stopped as the door was opened and in came Professor McGonagall.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I expect you two to control yourselves," She said and gave them a pointed look, "Now your head duties involve setting Hogsmead trips, prefect patrols, and the End of the Year Unity Ball which the two of you will have to attend together. Oh and there is a small surprise for the two of you in the head's dorm which I will show you to after the feast."

* * *

A/N: That's about it for now. I hope you guys like it! And comments would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Evanya's Journal

A/n:Hey there, I should be updating my other stories but this one is nagging at me and won't stop until it has at least 3 chapters before school starts up again. And I should be working on my homework now -.-'

But yeah, enjoy and tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...okay I claim ownership of Evanya and Charlie but that's it!

* * *

September 1

Friday

Great Hall, Feast

The feast was in full swing, with all the cute little first years sorted into their houses. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her Head Girl badge freshly shined and pinned to her robe. She was chatting happily with Luna who decided to sit at the Gryffindor table instead of her own and Ginny both girls sitting across from her.

"So Mione, you have to let us stay in the Head's tower sometimes. Maybe we can have a girl's night!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't know Gin, maybe." Hermione said cautiously. And rightly so, last time they had a girl's night they were...well let's leave that to your imagination shall we? On with the story...

"Oh come on, we're at school. It won't be like last time." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Hermione, the nargles seem to be in your head again." Said Luna dreamily and then turned to look behind her. Now this would have gone unnoticed, if not for how concentrated Luna looked.

"What is it Luna?" Ginny asked trying to look at what caught her attention.

"Oh nothing, I thought someone was looking this way at Hermione." Luna said shrugging.

"Oh please, those kind of things are the last things on my mind." Hermione said going back to her food.

"Come on Hermione, it's our last year! Let's have some fun! You know we need it with all that we've had going on lately." Ginny said.

"All I want to do is have a normal year, pass all my classes and get all O's on my N.E.W.T.s." Hermione said.

"Awe Mione." Ginny groaned.

"Awe Ginny." Hermione said in the same tone.

"Well I'll be off. I'm going to be looking for Corkshirs." Luna said dreamily and skipped off to Merlin knows where.

"She just gets more curious as time goes on...what's a Corkshir?" Ginny asked.

"Don't look at me, Merlin knows I only know half of whatever comes out of her mouth." Hermione said shrugging.

* * *

Draco too was sitting in the Great Hall with his fellow Slytherins. Chatting of summer events and what they were doing to clean their family names. Yes, all the Slytherins felt it was time to turn a new leaf and well society changes and they must always stay on top. So now if their were any fights or tension between them and Gryffindor it was done purely out of boredom of they just really didn't like them. So anyways...

"Hey Mate, do you think it'd be alright with me crashing in your dorm sometime?" Blaise asked breaking Draco's gaze on a certain muggle born Gryffindor Princess.

"Depends mate, are you going to be drunk off your arse?" Draco asked smirking at his italian companion.

"Oi! That was once!" Blaise said.

"One too many." Theo said nudging him, hinting at what they had done.

"definitely one too many." Draco said.

"Aye, any of your mums start off about marriage?" Adrian Pucey asked taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Don't get me started, all I hear from my mum is 'Theodore Nott, when are you going to be bringing a respectable girl over for dinner? I want me some grandchildren before I pass' " Theo said impersonating his mother.

"Oi, same here. Are all mothers conspiring together to get us married off?" Blaise asked.

"Seems that way, and our mums are Slytherins." Draco said.

This seemed to send a shiver down the boys' spines.

* * *

September 8

Library

Hermione was set on finishing all the homework she had, and was almost finished too. Only about two more feet for her Transfiguration essay and she was free to study and read or whatever Ginny dragged her to do. She had already finished all other assignments and let out a small sigh of relief.

The library was closed, but Madam Pince let her stay here for some peace, she fully trusted Hermione like all the Professors.

Hermione was finally finished and was packing up and leaving, when she heard something. The noise sounded like soft footsteps, and she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around and was sure that she was the only one left in the library. She walked towards the noise, wand out and ready. She turned her head cautiously and then she heard the footsteps again, they sounded like the click of heeled shoes.

_click-click-click_

She turned at the sound and decided to follow it. She was now in the far back of the library, where old articles and worn out aged books were. Dust covered every inch of these cases. The clicking stopped and she turned around and swore she saw someone, she cautiously (again for all she knew it was a rogue death eater coming after her...hey it was possible).

"Hello?" Hermione said turning to look between the aisles.

She then heard a thump. She looked back at the previous aisle and saw a black leather-bound book, she picked it up. Now she saw that in tarnished silver it read _Evanya_.

Hermione opened the book and read the first page.

_August 16, 1903_

_I guess I should write in this as it was a gift from Father. Today I came of age and as one of my gifts father gave me this...you? I'm sorry I'm not sure whether to refer to this journal as a person or something, but that does seem a bit naïve. Anyway father told me you were enchanted so that only people who I wish to read my journal could. And I've taken the liberty to add some charms of my own, incase father tried something and everything I write in here he is able to read. Anyways..._

_I start my last year of Hogwarts soon, and to be honest I can't wait. I was even made Head Girl too! I do hope Charlie and I can still meet up. Mother and Father would kill me for befriending a muggle-born but we couldn't help it. We just became friends...even after years of arguing. Oh trust me, we still argue but just for show. Everyone would throw hissy fits if they knew, and I would surely be disowned and who knows what big brother and cousin Pansy would do!_

_I must be off, mum's taking me out to buy my supplies for the school year. _

_Love,_

_Evanya M._

"Interesting...," Hermione muttered,"If only people she chooses can read it, then why can I?"

Hermione the proceeded to flip through the pages noticing the rest were blank and as she opened back to the front page she noticed the writing was starting to fade and a new message was appearing.

_A little at a time hun_

It read, Hermione was so shocked she dropped the book to the floor. She remembered Voldemort's journal and worried that this did the same. She took a deep breath and picked it up again and opened it to the first page.

_Didn't mean to startle you dear, promise this won't do you any harm. I swear it on my magic._

"What do you want?" Hermione whispered.

_To show you what happened to me, but it takes time dear, so I do hope you'll be patient enough to hear it out._

Hermione thought of it for a moment and decided that since her curiosity was peaked she would, because when her curiosity was peaked then she just had to.

"Okay." Hermione said.

_Thank you dear, til next time. My power is running low and you must be off to bed._

Hermione smiled and closed the journal, she gathered her stuff and walked out of the library casting a quick locking spell before closing the doors, she stealthily made her way back to her dorm/tower.

She stopped in front of a portrait and said the password, "Unity"

She stepped in only to notice Malfoy was still up reading a book on the light grey love seat.

"Finally out of your book cave Granger?" Malfoy said not looking up from his book.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the small kitchen they had. She heard Draco get up and go up to his room. She smiled to herself as she made her tea. Once ready she sat down on the dusty gold love seat. She then noticed a small folded picture on the floor.

She picked it up and noticed it was a picture of a man and woman, and by the looks of it the woman was a Malfoy. The picture was old and the people looked to be 17 and in the early 1900s, and they looked in love.

The only question she had was, _why does Malfoy have this?_

* * *

A/N: Damn this was long...for me anyways. I hope you guys enjoy it! And to let you know certain people will not be dead, like Fred and Dobby. Dobby plays a small part in this and I love Fred...I don't know who else will be in this so any suggestions/requests will be taken into consideration.  
Comments would be greatly appreciated! n.n


End file.
